Woopig Freight
Category:Companies About Updated=8/13/2008 Woopig Freight is a new and rapidly growing company. Headquartered in New Orleans, seeking new terminals that are relevant to the Arkansas Razorbacks. With all of its drivers in the USA and focused on the south, Woopig Freight has plans to become the top trucking company of the region. Woopig Freight has now gone international. We have run several high paying contracts in Europe and keep a terminal over there to support those contracts at all times. CEO/History Woopig Freight was founded by Hackerhog and the original members of Woopig Trucking on March of 2008. This all started when someone posted a link to "an addictive free game on the internet" called Trukz on the Arkansas Razorback message board, Woopig.net. We all played the game for a few weeks for various companies then we decided to band together and form our own company, Woopig Trucking, that grew to 26 members strong. After a misunderstanding of a trukz rule on multiple drivers, the company was unfortunately liquidated. We aggressively reorganized with a new CEO as Woopig Freight and the company has grown to over 80 drivers. July of 2008, the company split with about 15% of its drivers going to form a new company. Those who remained reorganized with new leadership. Hackerhog decided to step down. Former contract manager, Hoytie stepped up as new CEO. Company Items *Truck Purchase Discount. This will allow all drivers a 10% savings on all truck purchases. *Fuel Purchase Discount. Drivers will now receive a 10% savings on all fuel purchases. *Repair Fees Discount. Drivers will now receive a 10% discount on all truck repairs. *Item Purchase Discount. Drivers get a 10% discount on all items purchased for their rig. New Drivers Woopig Freight has an aggressive plan to help the new driver get started. All drivers get the following: *15% fuel discount *25% repair discount Instead of expecting the new driver to pay a 9% collection rate, we have a prorated plan based on driver rating: *Under 2.5 = 5% *2.5 to 5.0 = 6% *5.0 to 7.5 = 7% *7.5 to 10.0 = 8% *over 10.0= 9% This allows the new driver to keep more money in his pocket while being able to take advantage of fuel and repair discounts that only come by joining a company. Driver Incentive Program Driver incentive program will loosely be based on the trukz driver endorsement levels. Driver Endorsement levels in Trukz: * Double-trailers (+5000 lbs) cost $10,000 – requires 10.00 driver rating (DR). * Triple-trailers (+10000 lbs) cost $25,000 – requires 25.00 DR. * Oversized-load (+15000 lbs) cost $50,000 – requires 50.00 DR. * Lowboys (+20000 lbs) cost $100,000 – requires 100.00 DR. Woopig driver levels – collection %: * Driver: **0 < DR < 10.0 – 6% to 9% (see New Drivers) **DR > 10.0 w/ less than 14 days w/ company. * City Driver: 10.0 < DR < 25.0 – 9% (company default) * Road Driver: 25.0 < DR < 50.0 – 8% * Senior Driver: 50.0 < DR < 100.0 – 7% * Master Driver: DR > 100.0 – 6% A driver must have at least 14 days of service with the company to receive the title of city driver or above. Senior company members are exempt from this program. Along this note, you need a driver rating of 40 to haul hazardous waste, 50 to haul nuclear waste. Senior Company Members *CEO: Hoytie *VP: Porkerfrombehind *HR Mgr: Hogustus *HR Mgr: AGNKim *Contract Mgr: Cyboarg *Contract Mgr: Spookhog *Finance Mgr: Mileious *Communications Mgr: LRhawg *Communications Mgr: Id10t